


Blue Is The True Color Of Love

by semiluvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Kunimi Akira, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiluvr/pseuds/semiluvr
Summary: Yachi, one of Kunimi’s closest friends now that they’re in the same college asks Kunimi what his favorite color is and he bluntly answers with the color blue. When asked why, he lets out a soft sigh and goes on to explain that the color is his favorite for three specific reasons1. Kindaichi has always told him ever since they were younger that blue is the color that suits him the best2. The color that represents Seijoh is blue and high school happened to be the best 3 years of his life3. His first (and current) love has blue eyesThis is a story about the young boy Kunimi fell in love with back in Kitagawa Daiichi. Yachi wants to see her friend be with the one he loves and decides to play the role of a cupid. Kindaichi just wants his platonic soulmate to be happy. Yamaguchi decides to help his cupid friend in her mission. Tsukishima and Shirabu decide to just sit back and watch the show. This once young boy Kunimi is in love with might just happen to be one of Japan’s most loved athletes. Will the two finally be able to put aside the events from middle school and move on to become something more than just acquaintances or will the many differences in their lives create more barriers between them?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kunimi Akira & Yachi Hitoka, Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**March** , **2018**

The trees have begun to come back to their true colors and the weather has become a lot lighter as Yachi likes to say. The pink cherry blossoms that Kindachi loves so much have started to bloom which only irritates Kunimi since it triggers his allergies causing him to continuously sneeze as Shirabu yells at him for not taking his medicine in the morning.

The six of them; Kunimi, Kindaichi, Tsukkishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi and Shirabu were huddled up together in the back area of the cafe they all go to everyday at 1pm. It was the time they all happened to have a break between all their classes. All six of them were a part of their high school’s former volleyball team although Yachi wasn’t a player but she was the manager. It just so happened that all six chose to go to the same university which caused them to all become friends very easily. They don’t have much time to hang out as much as they used to as most of them are now college seniors and Shirabu has begun his medical residency but their routine of going to the cafe has and most likely will never change.

“Kunimi, you need to start taking your medicine. I’m tired of you sneezing every two seconds. We’ve dealt with this for almost four years now” Shirabu pleads as he grabs tissues to give to Kunimi for the fifth time already.

“This is why I refused to allow Kenji to become a pre med major. He’s gotten even more irritating and cranky” Yamaguchi says as he brings in the tray of drinks

“I’M NOT CRANKY”

“YES YOU ARE” the other five refute causing a series of giggles from left and right

Shirabu lets out a loud sigh that basically sounds like a horse and puts his head in his hands. He proceeds to move and take out his notes to study for his upcoming exam that he knows he’s going to fail.

“So Kunimi, your birthday is in a few weeks” Yachi has a huge grin on her face knowing that bringing up anything relating to his birthday annoys him within a few seconds.

See the thing is Kunimi has never been fond of birthdays. No, he's never had a birthday party that went wrong that has left a mental scar on him from when he was younger but he simply just doesn’t understand the need to celebrate it. What’s the point of celebrating someone’s birth every year? Doesn’t it get annoying for people over the years? Although he pleads every year that he doesn’t want any celebrations, his group of friends over the years have always done the complete opposite.

2 years ago when they were sophomores and Shirabu was a junior, Yachi booked the nearby amusement park from 6pm to 10pm for the six of them to celebrate Kunimi’s birthday. It was fun but that didn’t stop Kunimi from exclaiming the point of him finding this all unnecessary. Last year, Tsukishima thought it was a good idea for them to all go to a club for the first time. Though Yamaguchi thought it was a terrible idea, they all went and to sum up the experience, it was a disaster filled with excitement. Kindaichi got a bit too excited and started to take shots after shots and Kunimi just couldn’t stop his best friend. Yachi planned on staying in a corner at all times but that plan easily became a fantasy as she and Yamaguchi started to engage in a drinking competition with random people and Tsukishima couldn’t help but cheer on his friends. Now with all this going down, a lot of people would assume that Shirabu would be the mature one and either not drink at all or would drink very little but oh boy was that completely false. Instead, Shirabu was actually the first one to get drunk. He decided after his 7th drink that it would be a great idea to call his boyfriend, the oh so famous musician heartthrob and his high school sweetheart Semi Eita. This continued on throughout the night until Kunimi, the only sober one drove them all to his and Kindaichi’s shared apartment. Funny cause the birthday boy happened to be the one not drunk.

“After what happened the last two years on my birthday, I’m begging you all to not do something stupid”

“We can honestly just hang out at one of our places since Kenji can’t really go out because of his residency. That reminds me, I still need to go out and buy your gift” Yamaguchi responds and the others besides Kunimi and Kindaichi nod their heads as they still haven’t bought a gift for Kunimi as well. Kindaichi bought Kunimi’s gift two months prior since he couldn’t help himself.

“Kunimi, what's your favorite color?”

“Yachi, why are you asking this after four years?”

“So I can’t ask my best friend what his favorite color is? Suck it Kenji”

“I taught her so well” Tsukki says as he grins at Yachi causing Yamaguchi to shake his head in disapproval and for Yachi to playfully slap Tsukki.

“Blue”

“Huh?”

“My favorite color is blue”

“I thought that was obvious”

“Kenji shut the fuck up”

“I swear I’m being attacked on a daily basis by people that are YOUNGER THAN ME”

“Why though? I mean, why is it your favorite color?”

“I mean blue is kind of an ugly color not going to lie”

“Tsukki it’s only a color”

Kunimi couldn’t help but let out the softest sigh causing all his friends to turn their heads and stare at him in shock. Kindaichi, being the one that knows why Kunimi is acting like this simply has a grin on his face.

“Kunimi that’s scary”

“You just let out a pretty sigh”

“Yachi that makes no sense”

Kunimi moves up from the slouched position he was in on his chair and sits up to start talking.

“Blue is the color that basically represents my life. It’s the color that’s been present throughout my life. It’s my favorite color for three specific reasons. It might sound stupid but its true”

“Can we please get some tea served over here? This story is sounding very interesting” Shirabu exclaims as he pushes his chair more in even though there’s no space to get any closer.

The five friends proceed to get closer into the table as they’re intrigued; wanting to hear what Kunimi has to say. Kindaichi being the only one that knows what Kunimi is going to say places a grin on his face for the second time.

“For starters, Kindaichi has always told me for as long as I can even remember that blue is the color that looks the best on me”

The four turn to Kindaichi and shake their heads in agreement. It was known to not just them but to basically everyone going from their other friends to their college mates that are crushing on Kunimi that the color that looks the best on him is blue.

“The second reason is kind of obvious I guess but Seijoh’s color is blue remember? I hate to say this but my time there made me the happiest I’ve ever been”

“WOAH KUNIMI GETTING SOFT??? THIS IS A RARE SIGHT. KEI START RECORDING” Shirabu screams out as his friends beside him start crying out in laughter. Kunimi, as always, rolls his eyes in response as he continues on talking.

“His eyes”

“Whose eyes”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Wait I’m confused”

“His eyes are blue. The boy I used to like…… his eyes are a dark shade of blue”

“He still likes him you know” Kindaichi adds in causing the other four to widen their eyes

“Names bro. Spill the name. Who is he?” Yachi asks the questions that the other four are all thinking

“How long have you liked him?”

“Since we were 13”

Tsukki spits out the black coffee he was drinking and starts to cough continuously for air.

“KUNIMI YOU’VE LIKED HIM FOR ALMOST 10 YEARS?” Yachi couldn’t help but to scream on the top of her lungs

“10 years? Wow I didn’t realize it’s been this long” Kunimi says in a soft tone that was very much foreign to his friends besides Kindaichi

“Kunimi Akira you have to be kidding me. Are you like waiting for this dude or? I’m so confused” Yamaguchi asks as he turns to Shirabu who’s just sitting in awe as he’s so shocked with the information he’s just found out.

“I don't know why honestly but I guess I can’t get over him. We used to be close, Kindaichi, him and I but the friendship kind of fell apart… I guess” Kunimi continues to speak in a soft tone

The group falls into a bit of silence. Tsukki leans back into his chair and thinks about this for a few minutes. This story sounds a bit too familiar to him but he can’t pin point as to where he’s heard this before.

Kunimi anxiously plays with his fingers as he looks up to see his friends sitting and looking down not knowing what to say or how to continue the conversation.

“Come on now, forget my sad little love story. Kindaichi, can you order me another one of the usual? The latte got a bit too cold.

Kindaichi nods in response and gets up and walks towards the counter to place an order.

“You know I’m not good with these types of things” Yachi says to break the sudden silence “but if you’ve been liking him for that long you should probably tell him. It might not be easy but you should still do it”

Yamaguchi nods his head in response and continues to sip on his drink. Shirabu adds on to the conversation with “you know Eita and I never got along at first and we kept our feelings to ourselves but it did feel good to get everything off my shoulder and tell him how I felt. It’s not easy I know but you shouldn’t be hanging on for this long. It’s not right” he finishes with a loud sigh which many would think was filled with pity but they all know Shirabu isn’t one to pity anyone.

“If you don’t mind me asking, when did you meet this guy?” Yamaguchi asks as he wants to give his friend some sort of advice.

With all this going on, Tsukishima continues to look down as he thinks about what he’s learned so far about all this. This seems too familiar is what he keeps repeating in his head. It doesn’t hit him though until Kunimi responds to Yamaguchi’s question with

“Middle school. I met him at Kitagawa Daiichi”

Instantly with this new information, Tsukishima understands why this story felt a bit too familiar.

“Kageyama”

Kindaichi walks towards them with Kunimi’s latte in his hand as he sees his friends turning their heads towards Tsukishima. Kunimi’s eyes widened as he heard the name Tsukishima states bluntly.

“You’re in love with Kageyama right?”

Yachi lets out a loud gasp as they all turn their heads back to Kunimi. Kindaichi sits back and watches the show unravel in front of him as he already knows everything.

“Tsukki you really are smart huh” Kunimi responds as he leans back into his chair. Kunimi looks around and sees the different expressions his set of friends have on their face. Three of them have faces filled with shock, one has a confused face with his eyebrows raised a bit and lastly his best friend that knows everything has a neutral face on.

“Kageyama? As in our Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio? You’re in love with him?” Yachi lets out a set of questions all in one breath as she can’t help but try to figure out the whole situation that has now been placed in front of her.

“You’re in love with that asshole?” Shirabu questions as Yamaguchi slaps his own forehead in disapproval of what Kenji just stated.

“Yeah… I’m in love with that asshole”

Kindaichi turns his head to Kunimi and simply stares. Kindaichi loves Kunimi not in a romantic way but in a platonic way. They’ve been best friends for as long as they can remember. He knows Kunimi in and out. Because of that, he knows that Kunimi is hurting a bit with this topic being brought up which is why he puts a hand on Kunimi’s back reassuring his best friend that he’s here and will always be here.

Kunimi turns his head and looks at Kindaichi. He smiles just a bit but that smile is enough to let Kindaichi know that Kunimi is alright with all this questioning.

The table is quiet for a few minutes as Kunimi and Kindaichi’s friends are trying to swallow down all the information that they’ve just learned. Kageyama, one of Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's closest friends is apparently the guy that their other close friend Kunimi has been in love with all these years. Questions are now overflowing their heads. Does Kageyama like him back? What really happened between the two? Was there anything between them before?

“Get him” Yachi states with a determined look on her face.

Kunimi tilts his head to the side as he’s confused with what Yuchi’s saying.

“I’m saying this as one of your closest friends. You need to get him. If you’ve been loving him for almost a decade, then I’m sure you think that he might have some feelings for you” Yachi continues on as Kindaichi smiles as he has a gut feeling that maybe his best friend will finally be able to be with the one he loves after all these years.

But all imagination quickly comes to an end when Kunimi responds to Yachi’s comment with “I would have chased him years ago but I chose not to”.

This leads to the four of his friends giving him a set of different expressions.

“What do you mean?” Shirabu questions as he wants his friends to spill the beans so they can all help him.

Kunimi lets out a loud sigh and continues his point with “If we were meant to be, we would be together right now. I wouldn’t be facing almost 9 years of unrequited love if him and I were meant for each other”

“How are you so sure it’s unrequited love though? Have you ever told him how you felt or did you let your middle school arguments get the best of you two? Actually not just you two, Kindaichi was definitely involved right?” Tsukishima cleverly puts together as he turns his head to Kindaichi. Kindaichi doesn’t respond but simply glares at him as a silent agreement to what he said.

“Kenji probably doesn’t know this but Kageyama, Kindaichi and I were close friends. We were all on the volleyball team and we got along really well until our 3rd year. It kind of… you know fell apart. Our friendship with him to be specific. He started to distance himself and we didn’t know what was going on because he refused to explain himself. He was acting so differently??? I didn’t know what the two of us were. We weren’t dating and we definitely weren’t friends after how he was acting. It was just too much. I— fuck I spent so much time thinking about him and he acted like nothing happened between us. He was acting like a complete stranger. It’s as if…”

“Kunimi breathe in and out slowly, oh my god. Kenji, get him water right now” Kindaichi screeched out as he quickly rubs both of Kunimi’s wrists.

Yachi runs over and starts to rub Kunimi's back to calm him down. The state that Kunimi was in right now was something foreign to most of them. It made Tsukishima wonder if Kindaichi had to face this before over the years. Yamaguchi in the meantime brings in tissues as tears start to stream down Kunimi’s face. Kenji brings in a cup of water and Kunimi starts to slowly drink the water.

“Fuck I’m sorry I didn’t mean to create such a scene.”

“Don’t apologize!!” his friends scream out in response wanting to reassure him that it’s okay to speak about how he feels inside in front of them.

“You know we’re here for you so there’s no need to feel embarrassed about expressing your thoughts” Tsukishima says, wanting to calm Kunimi down.

“Letting your emotions out is always better than letting them rot and hurt you inside. You’ve felt this for years right and the only person that’s known this is Kindaichi right? I hope you know that now we’ll help you get through this together” Shirabu continues to reassure Kunimi as he looks up and gives him a smile.  
“It was hard at first. He’s been my best friend my whole life but seeing him break down was something I’ve never seen before which is why I didn’t know what to do at first but I guess I got used to it. I just always hoped that he would be able to get through this and continue to be the strong friend I’ve known my whole life” Kindaichi lets out what he’s been thinking to his friends.

“I think Yachi’s point from before is right. You’ve felt this for years and it’s time for you to own up to how you feel and express it to him. Whatever happens afterwards might make you happy or it might hurt you but it’s a lot better than staying on the borderlines and not taking the next step” Yamaguchi adds in with approval from both left and right as everyone nods in agreement.

“Thank you guys you seriously mean a lot to me” Kunimi responds causing everyone to start smiling.

With her friends continuing to comfort Kunimi , it’s not Yachi’s turn to lean back into her chair as her mind is clouded up with a bunch of thoughts. Kageyama did tell her and the others in their volleyball team about a boy he used to like before when he was asked if he had ever dated before but Kageyama never allowed the conversation to expand beyond that. Would it be okay to tell Kunimi this or was it not the right time? Was the boy Kageyama was talking about a few years ago the same boy she’s sitting with right now? Why did Kageyama change so suddenly during his 3rd year of middle school? The main question she thought of however was if Kageyama felt the same way as Kunimi and if she would be able to do something to fix this situation.

A lightbulb flickers in her head as she decides on a plan to execute for her friend to finally be able to get the guy he’s always liked. Yachi felt a bit excited with this new plan of hers. Role playing a cupid in this situation wouldn’t hurt anyone… right?

An alarm starts ringing. It was Shirabu’s phone indicating that it was his time to return back to the hospital. Everyone starts to gather up all their belongings and grow out their trash. They were heading in different directions. Shirabu was making his way to the hospital, Yachi and Yamaguchi were heading to the college library to study and Kindaichi, Kunimi and Tsukki we’re heading to the same building as the three had the same class next.

“Kindaichi you better not sleep throughout the lecture or else I’m beating your ass when I get home” Shirabu turns around to yell at Kindaichi. They all start laughing as they walk towards the places they’re heading to.

The six of them all lived on the same floor of the building complex. Kunimi and Kindaichi shared an apartment and so did Yamaguchi and Tsukki. Yachi lived by herself and Shirabu lived with his boyfriend Semi. However since Semi was out on tour with his bandmates, Yachi often sleeps over at Shirabu’s and vice versa.

“What are you planning Yachi?” Yamaguchi questions as they cross the road in front of the library.

Yachi lets out a giggle and says “would you like to help out the cupid in her expedition?”

“I accept your offer cupid. Let’s get those two together right?”

“Indeed. I have a gut feeling they like each other but I don’t understand what happened. They deserve to be happy”

“True. Kageyama would never talk about the boy he liked and would cut us all off when the topic was brought up. I guess it makes him feel awkward. Our job is going to be hard Yachi”

“It’ll be hard but it’s going to worth it at the end”

They both enter the library and walk towards the area they always sit at. Both Yachi and Yamaguchi take out their things and start to think the exact same thing.

You’ll find happiness in Kunimi. I promise.

Tsukishima, Kunimi and Kindaichi walk inside the lecture hall and start to sit down in the seats they “claimed” in the beginning of the semester. The class was boring to say the least which is why Kindaichi always chose to doze off and fall asleep. Tsukki was always on his phone and Kunimi was actually the one who would take notes. But today, it was a bit of the opposite and some might say it was because of the whole discussion they all had back in the cafe. Instead, Kindaichi was wide awake and Tsukki was the one taking notes. The one dozing off to sleep was Kunimi.

Kunimi lays his head down on top of his set of notebooks and starts to close his eyes. He thinks about something that happened years ago at a school that bled navy blue; Kitagawa Daiichi to be specific. He practically has the scenario memorized in this head.

 **April** , **2009**

It was the first day of middle school for Kunimi and Kindaichi. They were both walking towards the gym to hand in their forms to join Kitagawa Daiichi’s volleyball team. Note that Kindaichi had to drag Kunimi out of the room to join him. Kindaichi hoped to get the position of a middle blocker and Kunimi hoped to be a wing spiker though he would rather choose to not play at all cause sports are too much to handle. Both of them enjoyed playing volleyball but the dedication of being a part of an actual team was something Kunimi wasn’t very fond of. But nonetheless he followed his best friend and walked into the huge gym to hand in his form.

Surprise, they weren’t the only ones in the gym but there were a few other boys standing in line to give in their forms. One boy in particular caught Kunimi’s eyes as he was a bit taller than him. Kunimi has always been the tallest but seeing someone taller than him intrigued him a bit. When the boy turns a bit as it’s his turn to give in his papers, Kunimi gets to see his side profile causing him to mutter the word “pretty”.

Kindaichi confused as to why his best friend randomly said the term asks what he was talking about. Kunimi goes on to explain that the tall boy’s side profile is pretty causing Kindaichi to laugh and say “you’re just a little gay boy Akira”

“Lord, I hate that name”

“Akira is such a pretty name though”

“Shut up”

After joining the volleyball team, he learns that the pretty boy's name is Kageyama Tobio.

“Wow even his name is pretty” is what Kunimi thinks to himself on the first day of practice. Kunimi and Kindaichi both were given the positions of wing spiker and middle blocker respectively, the roles they wanted from the beginning. Kageyama was a setter and a good one to be specific.

His sets mesmerized Kunimi although he would never actually say it out loud though Kindaichi understood his best friend's admiration for the setter. The pretty boy walked up to the best friend duo and introduced himself.

“Hi. My name is Kageyama. I’m from class 2. What about you guys?”

Kindaichi starts to introduce himself and his best friend but no words were able to leave Kunimi’s mouth as he was too busy looking at the boy in front of him. He doesn’t understand why he kept staring and it wasn’t until Kindaichi shoved his shoulder that he was able to remove himself from the spell he was under.

“Oh yeah, I’m Kunimi, his best friend” he says as he points at Kindaichi.

Kageyama smiles and walks away going towards the court to play a practice game with their senpais. Kindaichi starts to tease Kunimi and repeatedly say “Kunimi’s in loveeeeeee”

“No I’m not. I’m just looking at him nothing more. Now shut up cause we need to get ready for the practice game”

Kunimi walks towards the locker room as Kindaichi looks at his best friend walking away. Kunimi looks down as he thinks, why am I acting like this?

 **March,** **2018**

Kunimi smiles as the flashback plays in his head. He knew he was a victim of love at first sight.

Using 2018 slang, many would call him whipped for the setter. He puts his head up and turns to his two friends that are sitting on his right side. He opens up his notebook and starts to take notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading :)

**September, 2009**

Five months have gone by in their first year of middle school and it was a roller coaster to say the least. Teachers kept assigning work and Kunimi couldn’t fall behind on work especially with him spending hours practicing volleyball at the same time. During these few months, Kindaichi and him have gotten closer to Kageyama. They have gotten into a habit of walking around the halls together and hanging out during lunch. Kunimi would feel a set of butterflies in his stomach every time Kageyama talked to him indicating his crush on the setter growing on a daily basis. Kindaichi would continuously tease his best friend but hoped that the two would get together eventually but the main problem was that neither knew if Kageyama felt the same way towards Kunimi.

“Kunimi! Kindaichi! Coach said that there’s going to be practice tomorrow morning for the upcoming out of school matches. He said to be here by 7:30 okay?” Kageyama yells as he turns to tell his friends before he goes his own way to go home.

“Okay! We’ll see you tomorrow then. Get home safely” both Kunimi and Kindaichi respond as they head on home.

It was around 8pm. Practice has gone on longer than usual because of the games their team will participate in. Not that it was a tournament but they were having their first ever training camp and the boys were excited to say the least. Well most of them, not Kunimi. He would much rather stay at home or even be at school than be out in Tokyo playing set after set with different teams.

“You better fess up to him soon or else I’m going to do it for you” Kindaichi lets out as he rubs his hands to warm them up. It was only September but the weather was getting colder and he never carried mittens on him.

Kunimi on the other hand always carried the necessities like gloves and a scarf on him because he refused to get sick. Back in elementary school, he would wear this long jacket that came down to his ankles to make sure he would never catch a cold. It was ridiculous but it’s better than getting sick right? Kunimi sees his best friend struggling with the cold so he gives him a set of extra gloves he has on him.

“He obviously doesn’t feel the same way so there’s no point in ruining the friendship. Plus, we’ve only known him for a few months so who knows how he would take the sudden confession. Mind you we don’t even know if he’s like me… you know gay”

“Akira, you really are stupid. Don’t you see the light shade of red that fills his face cheeks every time you both high five each other mid match. The boy’s just as whipped for you as you are for him. And for the 1000th time, you don’t have to be ashamed for being gay”

“You’re so sappy I hate it”

“Says the one who’s stuck to me like glue”

“Shut up Yutaro. Mom says she invited your parents for dinner so your butt better be there by 9pm”

Kindaichi turns to his best friend and jokingly salutes him “alright captain”

Kunimi shoves his best friend and they both continue to walk home

“So do you plan on kissing him or?”

“Kindaichi shut up!”

“Shush you’re so loud people are staring”

“Well maybe if you would shut up and stop saying stupid shit I wouldn’t have to scream”

“OOO KUNIMI CURSED”

“Oh god stop it” Kunimi lets out the loudest sigh anyone has ever heard as he starts to hit his best friend on his shoulder

**March, 2018**

“Kunimi, you alright” Yamaguchi asks as he puts his ice coffee on Kunimi’s face to wake him up

“Yeah I’m fine. Professor has been killing us with all these assignments. I keep having headaches; it’s so annoying” he responds with as he starts drinking his daily latte

“Kunimi has been dozing off in classes for the past few days. He even fell asleep in class the other day” Kindaichi adds in causing Shirabu to let out a gasp

“Kunimi sleeping in class??? Well that's definitely new”

“Yachi not everyone is like you that sleeps all the time”

“Why am I getting attacked? I did nothing wrong”

“Kenji what did the professor say about your exam?”

“He said it was pure bullshit”

Yamaguchi spits out his coffee and it so happened that it went all over Kindaichi’s face.

“Oh god” Kunimi whispers as he starts to clean up his best friends face with a bunch of tissues

“We really need to find a way to react to something without it involving us spitting out our drinks”

All five friends turn to Yachi and nod in agreement.

“Are you not sleeping well Kunimi? Should I bring in some medicine?” Shirabu asks being the “perfect” medical student he is

Kunimi shakes his head indicating that he’s been sleeping alright. If he wasn’t, Kindaichi would have taken responsibility by now and taken care of him.

“Or are you diagnosed with a long term disease of lovesickness?” Tsukki questions with a grin on his face before he goes on to continue drinking his daily dose of black coffee

The group of friends falls into silence as they wonder if the discussion from a few days ago is still clouding up Kunimi’s mind.

Kunimi breaks the silence and says “I just can’t seem to not think about it. This is so pathetic. I keep wanting to hold onto something that never existed”

“It’s not pathetic” Yachi refutes as quickly as she can “You love him a lot and that’s okay. I promise you it’s quite common to be in the position you’re in right now. Please remind yourself that every time you think about it”

“When was the last time you talked to him?”

“I think it was our last high school game at the finals. It was a simple congratulations that left my mouth when I saw him” Kunimi pauses for a few seconds and smiles as he continues “He looked at me in the eyes and I felt so little for some reason; as if he was someone I would never be able to reach. He said thank you and that I played really well”

Kunimi falls back into his chair and makes eye contact with his best friend who smiles a tiny bit. Kindaichi knew that the interaction Kunimi and Kageyama had in their last year of high school was something that means a lot to Kunimi. He felt a bit of sadness though when his friend explained that he “felt so little” in front of Kageyama.

“There’s no need to feel little in front of him. What’s the difference between you and him? He’s a few months older than you and went to Karasuno. He’s a pro volleyball player while you’re a college student. That’s it. He’s not better or higher than you. Keep that in mind. You’re perfect the way you are Akira”

Everyone knows Kindaichi calls Kunimi by his given name when he’s being serious. It was a habit that grew over the years.

“Anyways Yamaguchi has an announcement to make” Tsukkishima says to clear up the mood

“Huh? I have nothing to say though”

“Tadashi remember our little conversation at him” Tsukkishima grins at his best friend

Yamaguchi turns to Yachi and widens his eyes as a silent approach for her to help him get out of this situation but she instead does nothing to help him.

“Lord you all get on my nerves so easily. Anyways, yachitextedkageyamaandaskedaboutyou”

Shirabu shrieks at Yamaguchi’s comment. Kindaichi chokes on his coffee and Yachi starts slapping his back to help him out which doesn’t do much help. Kunimi wasn’t able to understand what his friend just said.

“Wait what? I didn’t hear what you said”

“Yeah Yamaguchi he didn’t hear what you said. Mind if you repeat it a bit slowly” Tsukkishima comments only to add to Yamaguchi’s frustration. Yamaguchi inhales and exhales and repeats what he said before.

“Yachi…. texted Kageyama asking about you… please don’t kill me”

“You did what?” Kunimi asks in panic as he turns to Yachi

“Yamaguchi phrased it the wrong way. I texted Kageyama a few days ago and we had a regular conversation that took a bit of a turn cause I mentioned you and Kindaichi”

“ME?? WHY ME??”

“Stop screaming Kindaichi”

“What did he say about me?” Kunimi calmly asks his friend

“How are you so calm about this Kunimi?” Kindaichi continues to shout as the shock of him being involved in a conversation between Kageyama and Yachi is stirring in his mind

“Well it’s not like I can change anything so I rather know what the conversation was about”

“Well since I am a cupid” Yachi says as she flips her hair causing Tsukki and Shirabu to fake gag in disgust “I wanted to pair up my two close friends cause they’re meant to be obviously”

“I’m going to throw her out the window”

“Kindaichi sit down”

Yachi continues on and says “Basically, he asked what I did during the day and I obviously mentioned that I went to a cafe with you guys. He asked about how you guys were and apologized in his lack of contact because practice has been taking up a lot of his time” Yachi takes a slight pause

“Continue” Kunimi pleads wanting to know more

“The conversation took a turn when he asked about how you two were. He asked if you two decided on where to work after college and I said that none of you decided. I’m telling you Kunimi he’s in love with you. He kept asking about you and if you’re doing alright.

“Yachi he’s doing the bare minimum of being my acquaintance”

“ACQUAINTANCE????” Yamaguchi yells out, surprised that Kunimi didn’t even refer to Kageyama as a friend

“GOD DAMN he asked if your allergies started to act up because spring is coming. HE REMEMBERS THAT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS” Yachi screams out creating a scene of silence

“Oh….” is the only thing that’s able to come out of Shirabu’s mouth

“Fuck this is awkward”

“Tsukki we… really need to work out your timing with things”

Kunimi sat in his seat with utter shock. Kageyama remembers that he gets allergies during the spring? But then again, they were classmates once so it makes sense that he remembers. It’s not like he remembers because he likes him right. Of course not, he doesn’t like Kunimi. He expressed that well enough years ago. This is simply a fluke.

“I think you should talk to him. It’s going to be hard and awkward I know but it’s the right thing you do. You’re holding onto something from before and I’m pretty sure he’s holding on as well. Get closer to the middle… the two of you to be specific”

“Who knew Shirabu was so good with words?”

“You’re ruining the moment Kindaichi”

“There’s no point. I moved on remember”

Shirabu and Tsukki snorted at Kunimi’s comment because it was completely false. It was obvious that Kunimi wasn’t over Kageyama and is holding onto memories from years ago.

There were a bunch of questions Kunimi thought of at the moment. Would it be worth it? Is opening up old wounds the right thing to do. Would it make his heart feel at peace? Why did he have to face this much amount of pain all these years if they were actually meant to be?

Kunimi decides as always that stepping away from the option of taking the next step is the better choice. He wasn’t running away from the situation but he instead is making the right choice. Well, that’s what he thought. The others didn’t agree with him and he knew that. But, it was his situation and as much as he appreciated his friends' concerns, they weren’t making the right choice by wanting to make him and Kageyama get together. It wasn’t right.

“What’s the point of wanting to get closer to the fire when the flame died years ago?” Kunimi whispers but loud enough for his friends to hear him.

“Not Kunimi talking as if he’s Shakespeare”

“God I hate sappy talks like this”

“How is Kunimi supposed to be Shakespeare when he failed English two years ago?”

“Oh you just had to bring that up Tsukki?”

“Well at least I wasn’t the one retaking the class because I actually passed and with a 90 so it sucks to be you Kunimi”

“And the bickering has begun” Yamaguchi sighs as he starts to complete his paper that’s due in a few days.

“Flame huh?” Yachi whispers, catching her friends attention. “Well it may have died years ago but you can always rebuild the fire. I mean, flames are meant to die out right? You two just need to huddle together and start the fire again”

“Yachi”

“God that was beautiful” Shirabu says as he wipes off a fake tear and Yachi shoves him in response

“But what if it’s difficult to start the fire again? What if I don’t have the ability to start it?”  
“We’ll be with you every step of the way Kunimi. You’re not alone, remember?” Yamaguchi reassures him

“Anyways enough of this fire metaphoric talk” Tsukki says to shut up his friends. “Did you and Kageyama ever make out?”

“TSUKKI THEY WERE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL”

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING TADASHI. KUNIMI SPILL THE BEANS”

Kunimi laughs as loud as he can, seeing all his friends interested in this so-called “love life” of his.

“I mean we did kiss a few times”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

“Shirabu you sound like a 15 year old girl”

“That’s insulting to Yachi”

“My voice isn’t that squeaky Kenji. Shut up for god's sake”

“When did you both first kiss? I need to know all the details” Yachi adds in

Kunimi shakes his head left and right indicating that he won’t say anything.

“COME ON NOW TELL US” the four of them scream

“You know they won’t shut up if you don’t tell them” Kindaichi turns to his best friend causing Kunimi to roll his eyes

There was a few seconds of silence before Kunimi began to answer his friend's set of questions. “It was after practice” he pauses a bit and his friends lean in to hear more of what he has to say

“Him and I were inside the locker room putting back some of the equipment and it kind of just happened”

“BE MORE SPECIFIC YOU DUMBASS” Yachi screams on the top of her lungs completely ignoring the fact that other people in the cafe are looking at her.

“Alright alright. I’ll start the story from the beginning”

**November, 2010**

“Kunimi, can you put away the jerseys in the locker room” one of the 3rd years screeches out as he’s in the middle of carrying the court net outside the gym

“Kageyama, give Kunimi a hand. You know how weak the little one is” Kindaichi adds in with a grin on his face as he turns to laugh with his best friends.

“Okay I will!!”

Everyone in Kitagawa Daiichi’s volleyball team knows Kunimi and Kageyama are crushing on each other. I mean it was so obvious; the two would have the slightest bit of physical interaction whether that be touching hands or shoulders shoving and they would start blushing instantly.  
They all found it adorable and were just waiting for the day Kunimi and Kageyama would finally make it official. If Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still in middle school, they would continue to tease the two as much as they can.

The two make their way to the locker room and start to put all the equipment and jerseys away. The room felt a bit tense for the two. I mean how else would you feel if you were alone in a room with the boy you liked and no conversation was being made.

“So, I heard you did well on the exam from a few days ago” Kageyama breaks the silence as he opens up his locker.

Despite the two being in their 2nd year in middle school and being friends for two years now, the two were still in a bubble of awkwardness every time it was just the two of them.

No words were spoken in response but Kunimi did let out a little hum to indicate that he was listening and that what Kageyama said was true.

“Well this is awkward” Kageyama thinks to himself not knowing what to do to clear up this tension

Kunimi starts to fiddle with his fingers as he feels this sense of awkwardness eat him up inside. It was as if every little cell in his body was urging him to tell Kageyama something.

“You know I-”

“I like you Kunimi”

“Yeah… wait what” Kunimi turns around instantly and looks at the boy right in front of him. The boy whose eyes reminds him of the moonlight that rules the skies at night. The eyes with the prettiest shade of blue; navy blue never looked so good before.

Kageyama takes Kunimi’s response negatively and quickly responds with “nothing.. nothing. forget I said anything” as he rushes towards the door

“Wait you can’t just say that and run away you dumbass. Besides I feel the same way”

“Fuck I never thought my confession would be this crappy” was all that Kunimi was thinking about. Kageyama on the other hand was thanking the higher power for making him stand with his back turned to Kunimi as he didn’t want the younger male to see his face filled with blushed face cheeks.

Kunimi anxiously starts to scratch the back of his neck as he goes on to continue what he was trying to explain.

“I mean I guess I sort of liked you from last year. I just never thought I would actually tell you and I practically kept telling myself that you didn’t like me back but here we are”

Kageyama turns around to look at Kunimi before asking “why wouldn’t I like you? Sure you aren’t as talkative and you like to exclude yourself from the crowd but you’re basically perfect. You always try your best and you’re really adorable.. In my opinion”

Kageyama curses himself out for being so awkward but he didn’t know how to stop himself. He was practically on the verge of passing out from all this tension. His feet start to take control over his body as he walks towards the boy that was now taller than him by a few centimeters. He looked into Kunimi’s eyes that resembled the color of dark chocolate; bitter just like Kunimi. But that’s what Kageyama liked about the younger boy. He liked how different he was from him; it intrigued him. He wanted to learn about the boy even more.

Kunimi meets Kageyama’s eyes and smiles just a tiny bit. The two of them knew what was coming next.

Kageyama leans in a bit causing their noses to touch a little bit. Kunimi giggles and moves in even closer till there’s no space left between them; the smallest push and their lips would collide.

“I think they’re all leaning against the door listening to us” Kageyama mentions as if it wasn’t obvious. Kunimi makes a mental note to yell at everyone later on.

“I don’t care. Just kiss me already I’m tired of waiting” his minty breath all over Kageyama putting the setter in a mystical spell.

Kageyama doesn’t waste a single second and moves in slowly and does what the two boys have been waiting for.

Kunimi closes his eyes as the setter’s lips are now on his. He savors the moment like no other. It was as if they were on Cloud 9. The happiness he felt inside was something he would never be able to explain in words; it was just perfect.

It was obvious that this was both their first kiss. Their teeth clashed a bit but that didn’t stop them from kissing like the world was about to end. It was as if time stopped for the two of them; for the two to be able to savor their first kiss.

Kageyama takes the next step, putting one of his hands on Kunimi’s back to pull him in even closer. Ever so softly biting the spiker’s bottom lip, his tongue swifted inside exploring the boy’s mouth as if it were an unknown maze. The gasp Kunimi lets out was a bit loud for his liking but nonetheless, he continued to kiss Kageyama till he realized…. shit they were in school.

“Fuck” is the only thing he lets out before pushing Kageyama a little bit to create a bit of distance.

“Did I go overboard? I’m so sorry I didn’t-“

Kunimi quickly stops him and says “no no you did nothing wrong it’s just that… we’re in school right now”

Kageyama’s eyes widened in realization that they were in school. Not to mention it was getting late and the others were still waiting for them.

“Oh yeah we should probably head back”

“Yeah we should”

Both sets of eyes meet once again before they walk out of the locker room and into the gym where they are met with raised eyebrows and grins on all their teammates' faces.

“Took you two long enough” one of the third years say as they’re walking towards the exit

“Kunimi and Kageyama sitting on a tree k i s s i n g” the first years start to tease the two of them

“Shut up” Kunimi bluntly responds as he rolls his eyes reaching for his bag but he stops and smiles a bit.

Kindaichi looks at his best friend with eyes full of happiness. Smiles looked amazing on Kunimi and he can’t wait for Kageyama to continuously make his best friend smile like no other. Though Kindaichi did realize that he would have to deal with the two making out in front of him which isn’t a sight he wanted to see.

As the two best friends walk towards the gymnasium exit, Kunimi turns to Kageyama and fondly says “bye see you on Monday” as he waves his hand. The setter looks back and states the same.

Kindaichi was not able to control the excitement he was holding in and started to bombard Kunimi with questions and teasing the second they stepped out of the gym and made their way down the road.

“For the love of everything, please tell me you properly confessed and you didn’t say anything stupid”

“He confessed first” Kunimi says causing his best friend to mouth an O

“Did he say: Kunimi, you’re so perfect. You’re an amazing person even if you’re a bit lazy at times. You’re an amazing volleyball player… and you’re so adorable” Kindaichi says trying to imitate Kageyama’s voice not realizing that what he just said was pretty spot on to Kageyama’s actual confession

“Oh my god”

“What happened?”

“That was literally his confession”

Kindaichi spits out the water he was drinking and the bottle falls to the ground. He turns to his friend, pure confusion written all over his face

“You gotta be kidding me”

“I’M NOT! That was basically what he told me”

Kindaichi slaps his forehead as he continues to walk ahead completely forgetting about the water bottle that fell out of his hands a few moments ago

“So did you two kiss? Like mwah mwah mwah” Kindaichi teases Kunimi and fake gags

“KINDAICHI”

“SORRY but did you two kiss though?”

“OBVIOUSLY”

“Can’t believe you’re dating before me” Kunimi lets out a tsks

“Well actually…”

“Ah no I don’t like the sound of this”

“We never really mentioned anything about dating” Kunimi says softly as he scratches his neck as he realized he should of asked Kageyama as to what they were now

“KUNIMI COME ON NOW”

“SORRY SORRY it’s just that we were in school and it was getting late so we both just rushed out of the locker room to get home”

Kindaichi slaps his forehead for what must be the fifth time today.

“You had one job and you couldn’t do it. Ugh whatever, you two can talk about on Monday. Now hurry up, it’s too cold and I want to go home”

Kunimi smiles and speed walks to his best friend. The confession and kiss was all that he thought about that night. He would close his eyes to fall asleep but would immediately think about what happened in the locker room and butterflies would begin to take over his stomach. If Kindaichi saw the smile on his face right now, he would have smacked his best friend and told him to go to sleep.

He was just a 14 year old boy in love. What can go wrong?

_Yeah, what can possibly go wrong_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be out in a few days!!
> 
> it may or may not include some angst.... sorry in advance


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter involves a bit of angst (sorry in advance)

**November, 2010**

The next few days after the unexpected kiss confused Kunimi a lot. The awkward tension between them increased which put Kunimi in even more confusion. I mean they confessed and kissed but neither took the next sleep. The thought kept Kunimi awake at night. He thought that maybe they confessed too early or maybe Kageyama finally saw all of Kunimi’s flaws. Kindaichi would argue and say that Kunimi was perfect but that wasn’t true.

Kunimi always thought of himself as an average person while Kageyama was someone up there. He’s so much more talented and well accomplished than Kunimi. He would never be able to reach Kageyama and would only be behind him. If they got together, he would only drag him down.

Kunimi shook his head and proceeded to lay down on his bed. The room was chilly; some may even exaggerate and say that it reminded them of Antarctica. I mean he did have the air conditioner on blast when it was literally snowing outside. The negative thoughts were eating him up inside so he decided to just sleep and deal with it later on.

Kageyama was on the same boat as Kunimi. He thought that the awkward tension between him and Kunimi was present even after they confessed and kissed was because of him. Kageyama was always someone who struggled with being outgoing and social. He liked his teammates but he was never really able to express his gratitude in words. It was always a “nice receive” or “great spike” but nothing more. He believed that Kunimi would soon see all the flaws in him and stop liking him.

They were only 14; they barely knew anything about love. All they knew was that they gave each other butterflies in the stomach and that their cheeks would redden up like a tomato whenever they ever talked to each other. Is that what love is? Or was it a simple and silly crush that they would soon get over once they entered high school? They still had a full year of school together so maybe things would get better? Maybe one of them would actually ask each other out or would they be known as teammates that were too scared to take the next step.

Although the two felt a similar sense of insecurity, they never told each other. They acted just fine as if nothing was wrong. Maybe that was why…

Maybe that was why they never became a couple. Maybe that was the reason why words filled with hatred were spoken to each other that day during their 3rd year even though neither meant anything they said.

If only they spoke to each other about how they felt. If only they told each other that insecurity was eating them up inside, the other would explain that they felt the same way. Cause at the end of the day, speaking to someone about how you feel inside is the better option even though it can be very difficult to do. It’s better than letting the negativity rot inside of you.

But before that brutal conversation that took place in their last year of middle school, the bright Monday afternoon during their 2nd year changed gears for them forever.

**January, 2011**

With new years celebrations going on left and right, you would expect Kunimi to be happy. His family along with Kindaichi’s family and a few other relatives were holding their annual parties making the whole house full of festivity. However, Kunimi was someone who preferred it to be quiet. He liked being by himself or with a few friends (Kindaichi has to be there) but having a house full of people pissed him off.

Kindaichi knowing his best friend like an open book decided to take him outside. The two began to walk around the neighborhood going from the local food shops to the park. Though the streets were filled with joy, Kindaichi hated what he was seeing right now. His best friend had a face filled with sadness and Kindaichi swore he would punch the person who caused this.

“Akira this isn’t right” he says to break the silence that was surrounding them

“What do you mean?” Kunimi asks although he completely knows what his best friend was referring to. Kunimi was shutting himself off from everyone which was common but shutting himself off from his best friend?? That was something new and Kindaichi hated it and he knew Kunimi did too.

“Kunimi you know out of everyone in this world, I’m the one who knows you the best. I can tell that your mind is clouded up with something. Talk to me okay? I’m here for you as always”

They both proceed to sit on a nearby bench and Kunimi starts to tell his best friend about everything he’s been feeling inside.

“Do you think I’m a person that’s worth being loved?”

Kindaichi widens his eyes; flabbergasted as to what his friend just said. He wanted to scream out that Kunimi deserves all the love in the world and that he’s worth everything so that’s exactly what he does.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME KUNIMI” Kindaichi screams out completely ignoring everyone that stopped to look at him

“Kindaichi calm down”

“NO DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN” Kindaichi stops to catch his breath to continue on

“Kunimi I’ve known you since we were 5. You care so much about others and if people don’t see that, then fuck them. I know you’re insecure a bit and I am too but I want you to know that you’re amazing. You’re worth everything good in this world. Do you mind telling me why you’re feeling this?”

Kunimi inhales a huge gush of air as his hands start to tremble a bit. If anyone else were to see him in this state, their faces would be filled with confusion. Everyone assumed Kunimi was someone nonchalant who cared about no one (besides Kindaichi) but he wasn’t really like that. He was just a bit more quiet and reserved, why was that so hard for people to understand?

“I’m serious about what I said before. Am I worth being loved? I mean, I’m average in everything. There’s nothing special about me. I’m a decent student and I play volleyball; that’s it” he chuckles a bit before continuing “I sound so lame. I’m lame aren’t I”

Kindaichi was beyond confused at this point. The person sitting besides him was not Kunimi. The Kunimi he knew was never like this. The person next to him was someone that seemed as if he was eaten by a dark hole. Kunimi was never someone with insecurities. Instead, he would always flaunt to Kindaichi about how he loved the way he lived life; quiet and simple. Why was his best friend’s mind suddenly filled with dark thoughts? Was this a part of growing up? Did everyone go through this in their teenage years? Or was it because of that?

Was it because of the boy Kunimi liked? Was this a path one had to face during their journey of love because if it is, then Kindaichi would choose to never to fall in love? He hated how his best friend wasn’t understanding that he deserved all the happiness in the world. He hated that one specific boy who made Kunimi’s life turn upside down. Kindaichi makes a mental note to himself to talk to Kageyama once they go back to school.

“You’re not lame. If you were, I would have stopped being your friend years ago” Kindaichi responds as he sticks out his tongue, teasing his best friend before he continues on to say “If you ever think about thoughts like that, call me right away. I don’t care if it’s 4am or if I’m in the middle of a shower. Screw that, just come over to my room. You already have a spare key to the house so come over right away”

“What would I do without you Kindaichi”

“Yeah, what would you do”

All he had to do was talk to Kageyama and tell him how he felt. How bad can that go? They were the same age, played the same sport and considered each other as friends so nothing can go wrong.

_Right?_

**The Following Week**

The week has begun and school is now in session. Monday mornings was what Kunimi hated the most. He would struggle to keep his eyes open in class but he thanks the higher power above for allowing the teacher to make Kindaichi sit next to him to keep him awake or else the latter would have slept all throughout his classes and fail.

But today was a bit different. Not just a bit… it was the complete opposite. Kunimi was wide awake which was the first red flag. Kindaichi seeing his best friend wide awake during their first class gave him an ominous feeling in his stomach. He had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen but he didn’t know what it was which pissed him off even more.

As the two best friends walk towards the gym for their after school practice, they hear screaming which confused them both. It was common to hear arguments from outside the gym but hearing loud screams was something unusual.

What was going on in the gym was something both foreign and frightening. Two of the 2nd year players, one being Kageyama were fighting which explains the screaming that Kunimi heard. Both friends rush to their teammates to separate the two. Kindaichi goes to the left while Kunimi goes to the right which is where Kageyama is. It took a few minutes but they were finally able to separate the two completely. Kunimi once again thanked the higher power for not making the 3rd years be here to see this.

Kunimi gets Kageyama off the ground and opens his mouth to start talking when Kageyama screams out “DON’T TOUCH ME”. Kindaichi lets go of his teammate as he looks at Kageyama confused as to why he just screamed at his best friend. Kunimi, simply thinking that Kageyama was just a bit upset brushed off his yelling and followed him to the locker room.

“What happened? Why were you two fighting”

Kageyama harshly closes his locker and once again starts screaming “WHY ARE YOU HERE? LEAVE”

“Why are you acting like this? Did someone say something to you today?”

Usually, there would be an awkward sense of tension between the two but it was the opposite today. All Kunimi felt around them was anger and hatred.

“HE’S TERRIBLE. HE CAN’T EVEN SPIKE THE BALL PROPERLY WHEN MY SETS ARE PERFECT. EVERYONE IS JUST PULLING ME BACK AT THIS POINT. YOU GUYS AREN’T WORTH MY TIME AND EFFORT”

Kunimi stood there in complete shock as he felt a slight sting in his eyes indicating that he was on the verge of tears. He always knew he was no match for Kageyama but the setter actually telling him that was something he never thought would happen. The feeling of always being behind, the thought of him holding someone back from their goal, the idea of being a burden to someone and the concept of never being able to reach someone was just displayed to Kunimi right before his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m speaking clearly and yet you don’t understand me?” Kunimi’s heart was clutching onto dear life; he wasn’t used to anyone talking to him like this. “You guys are taking this so lightly and it’s frustrating me. You guys are barely practicing and never able to hit my sets when they’re perfect. This is the reason why we lost last year”

Kunimi didn’t know how to react to all this. Kindaichi and the others were probably waiting for them out in the gym and probably didn’t think much about them two being in the locker room for so long. So what if they lost last year. You don’t always win and that’s just the way it goes. Why was Kageyama stuck in the past? Why was he acting so strangely? Was it just because of the others slacking off that was making him act like this?

“I think you should sit in here for a bit and cool down. If you play in this state, you might hurt yourself or someone else”

“Who are you to tell me what to do?”

There it was again. The feeling of his heart breaking into pieces. The feeling of being someone that doesn’t deserve to be loved. The feeling that someone he’s known for over two years is now acting like a stranger and pushing himself away is the prime explanation of being someone that’s not worth anyone’s time and effort was what Kunimi was telling himself.

Kunimi pushes aside his thoughts and responds to Kageyama in an act to calm down the setter before he leaves the locker room

“Well I mean we are friends so I’m trying to make sure you’re alright and-”

“Who said we were friends. We’re teammates that’s it”

That was it. That was all Kunimi needed to hear to confirm that all the negative thoughts in his head were correct the whole time. There was no need for someone like Kageyama to like Kunimi let alone consider him his friend.

Ah, is this what having your heart broken feels like. But then again, they were never dating so it can’t be considered a heartbreak. If they weren’t friends like Kageyama just said then maybe this is just a simple acknowledgment of the fact that they were just acquaintances.

Kunimi not wanting to burst out crying in front of the setter walks towards the door to exit the locker room. All he wants to do is run into bed and stay there for hours. He doesn’t want anyone, especially Kindaichi to see him in this state. But before he leaves, he slightly turns around to look at the boy who’s staring straight at the door of his locker. Although he just wishes to run away, he calms down just enough to start speaking

“That night was just a fluke right? The confession, the kiss; everything was a lie right?”

At this point, Kunimi’s voice was trembling as tears were streaming down his face. He hated the fact that he was crying. He was never one to cry let alone even show a bit of emotion in person. The only person who’s ever seen his vulnerable side was Kindaichi and Kunimi wanted to keep it that way. That was why Kunimi was beating himself inside, hating the fact that this boy had him wrapped around his fingers for over two years now and is now breaking him into pieces.

“That was a mistake. I crossed my boundaries that night… just… CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY” was all Kageyama said and shouted. Heck, he didn’t even look up to talk to Kunimi.

Kunimi opens the door and leaves. He ignores everyone’s stares knowing that they all definitely heard some or even all of the conversation. He picks up his bag and walks straight out of the gym. He knows Kindaichi is running out of the gym with his stuff to catch up to him. He’s not in the mood to talk to anyone. He simply wants to cry his eyes out and just sleep.

Kindaichi sees the mess his best friend is in. Kunimi’s face is puffed up; eyes brimming red as tears are streaming down his face. Kunimi doesn’t even bother to wipe his nose causing snot to be all over his face. Kindaichi quickly takes out a pack of tissues and gives it to Kunimi. The two walk in absolute silence. Kunimi was fragile at the moment and Kindaichi knew that if he brought up the conversation that took place in the locker room, Kunimi would break completely.

That night Kunimi tells himself one thing and one thing only: don’t ever fall for people like Kageyama Tobio

_Who would have imagined Kunimi Akira to have his heart broken by a boy that he wasn’t even dating?_

**November, 2011**

Things changed a lot after that day not just for Kunimi but for everyone on the volleyball team. It took so much pleading from Kunimi for Kindaichi to not beat up Kageyama every time he saw him. Kageyama changed a lot, not for the better but for the worst and the scary part was that no one knew why.

Months went by and Kageyama never went back to his old self. He refused to communicate with any of his teammates. He was an amazing player no doubt about that but what’s the point of having an amazing player if they don’t think about their teammates when playing in a match. Everyone had assumed the boy was just upset and didn’t want to anger him by asking questions.

The boy whose eyes would sparkle every time he was on the court had become someone with a scorn on his face the second he entered the gym. His attitude took a turn for the worst giving him the nickname “King Of The Court”. Many players from other teams thought the nickname was cool and assumed it was given to Kageyama due to his intense skills on the court but it would only take one game for anyone to understand the true meaning of the nickname.

Kageyama closed himself off to not just his teammates but to everyone around him. He wasn’t an open book but was instead the complete opposite. The only thing everyone can confirm was that he was a monster on the court for two reasons; for his amazing sense of play but also for his tyrant-like behavior hence why he’s called a “king”.

Everyone on the team was tired of his behavior but couldn’t do anything about it because despite his terrible attitude, they all knew he was an amazing player and without him their team would lose. But he never used his skills to bring out the best in his teammates. He would throw sets that were amazing but would never match with the spikers. He wanted to do everything his way and if he was able to play on his own, he would. The idea of volleyball being a team game slipped through his mind and although Kunimi hated the person Kageyama has become, he was still worried for the setter.

Kunimi spent night after night trying to figure out why Kageyama had changed so much. The thought of Kageyama going through a hard time internally killed Kunimi but every time he wanted to take the step of asking Kageyama if he was alright, the memories would play back in his head.

“Who said we were friends. We’re teammates that’s it” would ring in his head. He had to remind himself that Kageyama said they weren’t friends so why should Kunimi go and ask him as to what was going on? Kunimi refused to go through the humiliation he felt that day. He would brush off anything that came into mind about Kageyama and proceeded to go on with his day.

Kunimi being the calmer one in the best friend duo was able to keep his emotions inside. Kindaichi on the other hand wanted to get his hands on Kageyama but was always stopped by Kunimi who told him that it wasn’t worth it. He was able to go on and ignore Kageyama’s series of complaints every day at practice and it was going well until one specific match; at the Junior High Athletics Meet Finals

Kitagawa Daiichi made it to the finals of the tournament and everyone believed they were going to win. Their volleyball team was one of the strongest in the prefecture and everyone assumed that the finals would just be another easy step for them to go to the Nationals. To everyone in the audience, Kitagawa Daiichi’s volleyball team seemed perfect when it came to skills but it was obvious that they failed when it came to the team connecting as one and the reason for that was the boy that wore the #2 jersey.

Complaint after complaint, Kageyama ordered the team to go faster and keep up with him; once again forgetting that the game was a team sport and that he wasn’t by himself on the court. It all came crashing down when Kageyama set the ball for his teammates but no one was there to spike the ball into the opposite team's court. It was a groundbreaking moment to say the least. Kageyama, flustered and confused, turned to his teammates and saw them across from him in a way of telling him that they were tired of it. Tired of his behavior. Tired of him being silent and not communicating with them. Tired of everything.

To make matters even more complicated, Kunimi and Kindaichi were also fed up with his behavior and told the coach to bench Kageyama. It wasn’t because they wanted to embarrass him or anger him but it was simply because he was hurting the team instead of helping them.

Kageyama sat silently on the bench with a towel covering his head. He was fuming in anger. He could care less about what the people in the audience thought. His mind was thinking too many things at once and all he wanted to do is storm back onto the court; the place where he rightfully belonged.

They lost. It was a close match but they lost and that was the only thing Kageyama thought about. The second the bus stopped back at their school’s gym, Kageyama walked straight into the gym caring less about what his teammates were thinking. He was once again fuming and he didn’t know what to do to calm himself down.

As Kageyama rushed back into their gym, Kunimi wanted to run off and go to Kageyama. It’s been almost a whole year since Kageyama has been acting like this and Kunimi needed answers right now. He could care less about how pathetic this might seem but he just needed to know. He needed to know why the setter abruptly changed. What the fuck was going on behind doors that Kunimi had no idea of?

Kunimi rushed off the bus ignoring all of Kindaichi’s complaints and ran straight into the gym knowing exactly where Kageyama was; the locker room. Kunimi swears that the locker room was cursed. It was always happening in that damned locker room.

Kunimi didn’t hesitate to slam open the doors with the anger he was feeling all around him.

“What the fu-”

“You’re going to tell me what’s going on. You’ve been acting like this for almost a year now. This isn’t right”

“I don’t have to tell you anything”

“YES YOU DO”

Kageyama raises his eyebrows, not expecting Kunimi to yell at him.

Kunimi sighs as he continues on “You’ve been acting so strange for the longest time now. We never asked you questions because we didn’t want to upset you even further but it’s gone too far. Are you not realizing this? Do you not realize how much you’re hurting yourself”

“I’m doing perfectly fine”

“NO YOU’RE NOT CAUSE IF YOU WERE YOU WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN BENCHED TODAY”

Kageyama put his hands into a fist trying to calm himself down. Just as he was forgetting about that, Kunimi had to bring it up. It made him realize that Kunimi and Kindaichi must have been the ones to tell the couch to bench him.

“CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP KUNIMI? IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU AND KINDAICHI THAT WE LOST TODAY”

Kunimi had enough of this. He was tired of being blamed by Kageyama. He was tired of feeling inferior to the setter and it pissed him off even more that Kageyama blamed his best friend as well.

“IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS. YOU CAN’T CONTROL YOURSELF. YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO MATCH YOUR SETS WITH US. YOU’RE PLAYING BY YOURSELF WHEN YOU’RE ON THE COURT CAUSE YOU KEEP FORGETTING ABOUT US. NOT EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH YOU”

“OH SO NOW I’M SUDDENLY THE BAD GUY”

“YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN THE BAD GUY” fuck Kunimi thought to himself. He didn’t mean that and he didn’t want to say that but why did it come out anyways?

“MAYBE IF YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE WEREN’T SO BAD THEN WE WOULD OF ACTUALLY WON. FUCK YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE” fuck Kageyama didn’t mean to say that but why did it come out?

“COMMUNICATION. COMMUNICATION IS WHAT WE NEED IN A TEAM AND YOU SUCK AT THAT. YOU’RE ALMOST 15 BUT YOU’RE STILL ACTING LIKE A CHILD. GROW UP ALREADY”

“WE WOULDN’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT MY COMMUNICATION IF YOU ALL WERE JUST GOOD LIKE ME. I CAN PLAY ALL THE POSITIONS ALL BY MYSELF AND STILL WIN. YOU GUYS CAN’T CAUSE YOU ALL LACK IN SKILL”

“DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW STUPID YOU SOUND KAGEYAMA”

“MAYBE WE WOULD OF WON IF YOU WEREN’T SO LAZY KUNIMI. YOU CAN’T EVEN RUN FOR THE BALL. THIS IS WHY YOU’LL NEVER BE LIKE ME. ARE YOU GOING TO BE LIKE THIS IN HIGH SCHOOL TOO? GOD I FEEL TERRIBLE FOR YOUR FUTURE TEAM” Kageyama was beating himself inside. He meant none of the things he was saying but the words were coming out even before he was even able to stop himself.

Laziness huh? Kageyama called him lazy and it fucking sucked. Kunimi knew he was lazy but hearing it coming from the boy he cared so much about hurted him as if a truck crashed right into him. But not just that, Kageyama said that line once again. He once again reminded Kunimi that he would always be better than him and that Kunimi didn’t have the capability to reach him. It was another reminder of why they weren’t dating let alone be friends.

“SHUT UP”

“Why? Does the truth hurt Kunimi? Does it hurt to know that people like you will always be a burden to others” Kageyama spoke in a tone that was filled with venom. The words were stated in a way that made Kunimi feel as if Kageyama just left him there to die instead of killing him quickly; making Kunimi feel all the pain immensely.

Kunimi’s heart broke into a million pieces. He was once again humiliated by the setter. After all these months, he once again felt so little despite being 6ft. He hated himself for still liking the setter. He hated that he still had a soft side for the setter and that all he ever wanted these past few months was to figure out why Kageyama changed so much. He hated that he beamed with happiness every time he heard anyone from another team compliment Kageyama’s skills. He just can’t seem to get the setter off of his mind and it killed him inside every time he realized that the other boy didn’t feel that way towards him.

_Kunimi was simply a 14 year old in unrequited love._

“I hate you” was all Kunimi said that made Kageyama’s heart break a bit.

Kageyama was an asshole and he knew that. He just never assumed Kunimi would ever hate him for that. But then again, who would want to put up with someone like Kageyama?

“Yeah I feel the same way”

“You’re a fucking asshole, I hope you know that. I’m so glad I won’t have to see you anymore after a few months”

“I mean it’s not like I would want to see you. I’m glad I won’t have to deal with someone like you on my team anymore”

Kunimi snorted slightly before responding “well at least I know how to communicate with my teammates unlike you. Have you ever wondered as to why you don’t have any friends?”

Words of hatred that neither meant were said back and forth till the two were out of breath. Neither knew how much time went by but they could care less because at the end of this, they were simply two boys whose hearts have been broken. Their hearts were torn apart by each other’s words and they both knew there was no way of saving anything they had left.

Minutes filled with silence passed by till Kunimi spoke up

“I’m done with you. Absolutely done. I can’t believe I’ve spent months trying to figure out as to why you’ve been acting like this when in actuality, you’re just an asshole. I spent night after night trying to understand what the team did wrong to lead you to act like this when we did nothing wrong but it was just you” Kunimi pulls his hair back trying to calm himself down. “I find it disgusting that I used to actually have feelings for you. I don’t even remember what I saw in you that made me want to actually start a relationship with you. Fuck you. I hope that your future teammates won’t ever have to face the struggle that we did when it came to having you on the team”

Kunimi turns around and curses himself inside knowing that what he just told the setter was completely false. He sure as hell wasn’t over Kageyama. He still had feelings for him and he hated himself for that. Kunimi felt exhaustion running through his body. He was tired of yelling and worrying about someone who doesn’t care for him.

“It’s your fault for liking me anyways. Why would I ever like someone like you?”

If this were months ago, Kunimi would have started crying by now but he learned how to keep his emotions inside and act as if he was an iron wall that no one including Kageyama can break.

“You sound so pathetic Kageyama. Last time I checked, you were the one that confessed. You were the one that kissed me. I don’t care if you’re lying to me and the others or if you’re lying to yourself just so you can put up this front of being the stronger one out of everyone cause quite honestly I could care less. You can’t even act your age so I don’t know what I was even expecting from you”

Before Kageyama can even react and yell back, Kunimi leaves the locker room and the gym. He was so tired of everything. He was thankful that graduation was soon just because he wouldn’t have to deal with Kageyama anymore. This confrontation was all he needed to move on from the setter. He did however hate that he spoke words of hatred that he didn’t mean.

Kunimi was thankful that his best friend didn’t wait for him outside the gym. Kunimi wanted to be alone right now. He walked out of the gym and started to head on home leaving the setter alone in the locker room.

Kageyama was feeling many emotions at once. He was angry about how he was kicked off the court and that it happened to be his last ever match in middle school. He was upset that he’s never been able to properly express his emotions and instead decided to close himself off from everyone. He was heartbroken by the boy he liked and it was all because of him. He hurt Kunimi and he hated himself for that. He was one of the only people that got close to him but now they were nothing.

_Kunimi Akira and Kageyama Tobio would just be known as each other’s first love._

It was so stupid the two of them thought. They weren’t even dating yet they somehow felt so heartbroken. It was good that graduation was soon just because they wouldn’t have to deal with each other's presence anymore.

_Nothing can be fixed at this point_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all are enjoying this!! I'm trying to not make this book super long so it might just be 10 chapters or even a little bit less


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yachi, shirabu, yamaguchi and tsukki supremacy

**March, 2018 (a week before Kunimi’s birthday)**

“I don’t have a good feeling about this”

“You never have a good feeling about anything Kenji. This is probably why you’re always constipated”

“YACHI I TOLD YOU TO STOP MENTIONING THAT”

“You know Kunimi’s really going to beat my ass if he finds out that I was involved in this”

“Kindaichi, Kunimi could hurt anyone in the world but never do a single thing to you”

“This really isn’t going to work out”

“TSUKKI YOU NEED TO HAVE FAITH IN THIS”

The five friends were gathered around the table in Kenjirou’s apartment discussing the plan that Yachi created a few days ago. Kunimi was in class since his professor rescheduled the timing.

The plan was favored by everyone besides Shirabu and Tsukki. Shirabu had a gut feeling that the plan was going to go haywire while Tsukki knew that the plan would add to the mess Kunimi and Kageyama were already in.

Ever since the conversation a few weeks ago where Kunimi revealed his longtime crush on Kageyama, Yachi decided that she would do everything she can to make the two reconcile. Yachi figured that the easiest way Kunimi and Kageyama would see each other would be at Kunimi’s birthday party even though Kunimi refused to have a party.

It was simple, Yachi thought. All she had to do was tell Kageyama to come on over and then boom he would talk to Kunimi. She prayed that the two would actually stop beating around the bush and instead would finally reveal what their hearts desired all these years.

The main thing Yachi and her friends were scared of was if Kunimi would find out about all this. Kunimi would set the whole world on fire if he found out about the plan. None of them wanted to imagine the chaos that would erupt so they all just hoped for the best.

“Anyways about the plan” Kenjirou asked as he looked down at his phone scrolling through various apps

“What plan?”

All five of the friends sat in shock and widened their eyes as they turned to the person that just spoke. They were all cursing each other inside for being so loud.

“Ah Kunimi. How was class?” Yamaguchi questioned ignoring what Kunimi just asked them all

“It was fine” Kunimi responded as he took off his shoes and put down his bag. “Apparently the professor is going through a divorce so he won’t be in class for the next few days”

“Oh well at least you’ll be able to sleep in now. Go take a shower, I’ll warm up some food for you”

“Thanks Hitoka” Kunimi heads down the hallway and enters the bathroom

The second they hear the bathroom door being locked, they all let out a huge sigh of relief.

“SHIRABU WHO TOLD YOU TO SPEAK SO LOUDLY?”

“I DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS HERE. IT’S NOT MY FAULT”

“WHY ARE YOU BOTH SO LOUD”

“SHUT UP TSUKKI” both Shirabu and Kindaichi shrieked out.

The five friends resumed to talk about how they would execute the plan. Kunimi’s showers were usually around 45 minutes so they had enough time to bunch up different ideas and make it into a plan.

As said before, Yachi would be the one to message and convince Kageyama to attend Kunimi’s birthday party. If that wasn’t going to work which they all wouldn’t expect because Yachi is known for her cupid skills, Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima would drag Kageyama out of his apartment and take him to the party.

They decided that the party would be in Yachi’s apartment since it was slightly bigger than the rest. Kindaichi informed his friends from Seijoh that they were hosting a party for Kunimi with a bit of a twist and they were all for it. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were the two that easily understood the little twist that Kindaichi was talking about and the couple hoped that Kunimi and Kageyama would finally be able to put aside the past.

“Okay but…. who’s paying for the cake” Kindaichi asked

“NOT IT” all five scream at once

“YAMAGUCHI YOU PAY FOR IT” Yachi screams

“WHY ME?”

“YOU HAVE THE LEAST AMOUNT OF STUDENT LOANS OUT OF ALL OF US”

“A CAKE COSTS 30 BUCKS. YOU CAN PAY FOR IT”

“If it's only 30 bucks then you shouldn’t have a problem with paying for it” Tsukki says as he fake smoochs towards Yamaguchi

“DISGUSTING”

“YOU’RE SO GAY”

“SHIRABU YOU’RE GAY YOURSELF”

“Yachi what happens if the plan doesn’t work out? I mean there’s no guarantee that everything is going to end up the way we want it to happen”

The four friends turn to Kindaichi and look at him with annoyance written all over their faces.

Yachi moves towards Kindaichi and slaps him on his back “No need to be so negative Kindaichi. Come on, even Tsukishima has a bit of faith now”

Tsukki shrugs slightly

“I just don’t want him to be hurt anymore. Kageyama is still on his mind a bit but if this plan goes wrong, it’s going to devastate Kunimi. You guys don’t understand how fragile Kunimi can get when he’s upset. He seems nonchalant and I know he doesn’t show a lot of emotion but he does have a sensitive side to him like all of us. I refuse to see him the way I had to see him years ago back in middle school with dejection all over his face”

“Fuck you’re right”

“KENJIROU”

“But it’s true, we need to make sure this goes well or else Kunimi’s going to be hurt even more”

“If this goes wrong, we’re throwing Yachi out the window”

Yachi chokes on the soda she was drinking

“WHAT THE FUCK WHY ME?”

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO THOUGHT OF THIS PLAN”  
“What plan?” Kunimi enters the living room with a towel on his left shoulder

“Not this again” Tsukki whispers as he and the rest of his friends turn to look up at Kunimi

“You guys keep mentioning a plan. What are you talking about?”

“F in the chat F in the fucking chat” Yamaguchi whispers and Yachi slaps his leg in response causing him to shriek

“We were planning on going out the next few days… you know as a early gift for your birthday”

“Ah, that’s fine. I appreciate it though”

Kunimi proceeds to walk into the kitchen to make himself a drink; black coffee with extra shots of espresso to make it even more bitter

The five friends sitting around the living room look at each other anxiously not knowing what to do. Yachi even glares her eyes at all her friends to make sure that they don’t accidentally spill out anything.

“What should we eat for dinner?” Shirabu asks to get rid of the sudden atmosphere filled with anxiousness

“Let’s order some takeout! Kindaichi, can you call the restaurant nearby?”

Kindaichi hums in response and grabs his phone to start ordering. Yamaguchi walks to the kitchen to start cleaning some plates and glasses for them to use. Tsukki and Shirabu start cleaning up the living room but decide to instead clean up the apartment cause why not? Yachi sits on the sofa and continues to drink her soda. Watching most of his friends at work, Kunimi sits on one of the kitchen stools and sips on his coffee as he scrolls through various social media apps.

“KENJIROU WHY DID YOU SPILL THE CLOROX?”

“THE FUCK? YOU’RE THE ONE THAT SPILLED IT. YOU’RE NOT EVEN WEARING YOUR GLASSES YOU DUMBASS”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CLEAN ALREADY”

“Okay….” both Kenjirou and Tsukki respond with as they continue to clean  
“All it takes is Yachi to scream for everyone to shut up” Kindaichi comments as he lays back on the sofa

“Remember when you spilled coffee all over Kenjirou’s laptop and he was about to beat your ass till Yachi came in and stopped him” Yamaguchi adds in as he sits next to Kindaichi

“Imagine if she wasn’t there, Kenjirou would have really beat you up in a pulp” Kunimi walks into the kitchen and sits on the floor grabbing the remote and going through the tv channels

The apartment is silent as everyone is doing their own thing till the food comes in. That’s when all the real chaos starts.

“Fuck Kenjirou you stole money from the bank?”

“No I didn’t but Tadashi didn’t pay the exact rent amount when he landed on one of your houses”

“Yachi’s going to lose in any second”

“Tsukki why haven’t you bought a single place yet?”

“Kunimi why are you so good at this what the fuck?”

“I’m a finance major I need to be good at this”

The six friends were playing monopoly as they were eating dinner. It became a habit over the past few years after Yachi bought the board game out of nowhere and claimed that they all needed to get off their phones and actually do something with their lives.

Kunimi got up from his seat and proceeded to walk into the kitchen to make them all some coffee. The games were going to continue for the rest of the night so coffee was definitely needed.

“YOU LANDED ON BOARDWALK”

“NO I FUCKING DIDN’T”

“KENJIROU YOU GOTTA PAY ME 200”

“YACHI WHY ARE YOU STEALING? WHAT THE FUCK?”

“TADASHI YOU SON OF A BITCH GET BACK HERE”

Kunimi lets out a loud sigh as he runs his hand through his hair. He’s been planning on coloring it but he doesn’t know what color to choose. Getting down the coffee beans, creamer and sugar, he goes to the table and starts making coffee.

Kunimi was making Yachi’s coffee when his phone lit up indicating he received a message. When he looked down to see who sent him a text, he let out a deep groan. He wasn’t expecting this person to text him tonight let alone ever text him.

_It was a text from Kageyama_

“The fuck is he texting me for” Kunimi whispered as he put his phone down

He began to walk with the tray of coffees towards the living room ignoring the text he received from Kageyama. He decided to answer it later when he was alone or when it was just him and Kindaichi at the apartment.

“Who won?”

“Fuck Kunimi why would you ask that?” Kunimi looked down at Shirabu with confusion written all over his face

“I WON BUT YACHI KEEPS LYING AND SAYING THAT SHE WON”

“YAMAGUCHI SHUT UP. KUNIMI, HE KEEPS LYING AND HE DIDN’T EVEN PAY ME WHEN HE LANDED ON ONE OF MY PLACES A FEW MINUTES AGO”

“WHY WOULD I LIE?”

“YOU’RE ALWAYS LYING WHEN WE’RE ALL PLAYING GAMES”

“Why did I even ask?” Kunimi sat in his spot next to Kindaichi and began to start drinking his 4th coffee of the day

“Is something wrong? You look a bit off” Kindaichi questioned as he turned to look at his best friend. Kunimi was always very easy to read in Kindaichi’s perspective. Kunimi never hides anything from his best friend not just because he trusts him more than anyone but also because Kindaichi can tell when something is wrong immediately.

“Hmm yeah. I’ll tell you when we get back to the apartment” Kunimi whispers in response as he reaches for the remote to put on a show. Kindaichi nods his head in agreement.

“KUNIMI TURN OFF THE TV”

“WHY ARE YOU YELLING YACHI?”

“KENJI SHUT UP AND DRINK YOUR COFFEE”

“For fucks sake, you two are really driving me insane” Tsukki looks up and glares at the two whose been screaming on the top of their lungs the whole day

Yachi and Shirabu turn to look back at Tsukki and put both their hands up to surrender, specifying that they’ll stop screaming now although it’ll only last for a few minutes.

“Wanna get drunk?”

“Tadashi, you have class tomorrow and I refuse to clean up the mess you create every time you get hungover”

“We can get drunk on Kunimi’s birthday” Shirabu comments creating immediate silence all throughout the apartment.

All of them excluding Kunimi glare at Shirabu with panic all over their face. It takes a few seconds for Shirabu to realize what he said and when he does, his eyes widen in fear of Kunimi connecting the pieces and discovering the plan they all have been hiding for the past 2 weeks.

“Screw my birthday. I don’t wanna do anything that day and that includes drinking till you all start throwing up all over the apartment”

Yachi and Yamaguchi let their shoulders fall as they realize Kunimi doesn’t have a single thought about the plan. Tsukki and Kindaichi lean back into the couch trying to seem as usual as possible. Shirabu tried to curl up into a ball as he continued to drink his coffee.

The six friends stayed where they were and began to talk about anything and everything. The talks went from complaining about their recent classes and assignments to the new shop that opened in their neighborhood to the girl that Yachi has her eyes on although she denies it. Hours and hours passed and before they knew it, the clock rang at midnight.

They all decided it was time to go to their own apartments after they were all finished cleaning up instead of leaving Kenjirou’s apartment a mess as if it was ransacked.

The sky was filled with a beautiful shade of dark blue, the color that resembled his eyes with the moon shining from the middle. The moonlit night sky was beyond breathtaking and was one that Kunimi could stare at for the rest of his life. Minutes passed by as Kunimi continued to sit back on the chair in the balcony of his and Kindaichi’s shared apartment. He was so mesmerized that he didn’t even hear his best friend's footsteps entering the balcony.

“Are you going to tell me now?”

Kindaichi’s voice popped the bubble that Kunimi was in for the past few minutes. He placed down the cup of water he had in his hand on the table and got up and walked towards the railing. He exhaled lightly as he slouched a bit towards his left side while standing.

“Hmm yeah I'll tell you now” Kunimi turned to his best friend before taking out his phone from his right pocket. He moved the phone around a little bit. “Kageyama texted me”

Kindaichi continued to stare at his friend, not wanting to show any excessive expressions that might make Kunimi find out about the plan. He was confused though; Kageyama wasn’t told about the plan yet so why did he text Kunimi?

“Oh did he. What did he say”

Kindaichi walked towards his best friend and stood right next to him, admiring the night sky that Kunimi loved so much.

“I really didn’t wanna open it. But I guess I did get a bit curious you know, having _the_ Kageyama Tobio text me out of nowhere” Kunimi’s voice was filled with venom laced with a bitter taste similar to the black coffee he drank on a daily basis

“Kunimi” Kageyama sternly said with no expression written on his face

“Sorry sorry, I know. He asked how I’m doing and shit like that. I didn’t respond yet and I don’t want to”

Silence fell upon the duo before Kindaichi spoke up

“You don’t have to answer the text if you don’t want to. But I hope you know that people do change over the years” Kindaichi lightly punched his best friend on his right arm. “In my opinion, I think you should text him… as acquaintances and maybe you guys will become friends like old times”

“Like old times huh”

Kindaichi pats his best friend on the back, trying to ease down any sense of tension that might be starting to form in Kunimi’s body.

“Might just send him a fuck you and call it a day”

The two friends start laughing till they need to catch their breath.

“Do whatever you want. I’ll be there for you every step of the way”

Kunimi slightly turns and looks at his best friend with happiness in his eyes. Kindaichi always knew what to say and Kunimi loved him for that. Well not just for that but for everything.

For being his best friend for as long as he can remember, for making him laugh till tears start forming in his eyes, for being his shoulder to cry on (Kunimi was his shoulder to cry on), for being the most important person in his life and for simply being Kindaichi Yutaro.

Kunimi could have sworn that they were best friends in their previous lives and he just knew that they would continue to be best friends in their next lives.

“Yutaro who allowed you to be so sappy?”

“Only sappy for my best friend”

“Tell me about your best friend”

“Ah, he’s an amazing person and in my opinion, he’s the best person in the whole galaxy. He’s the most important person in my life. He might seem rude and detached to everything that’s going on but he’s not actually like that. He cares a lot about others; he just happens to be someone who likes to keep quiet rather than join in on a conversation” Kindaichi paused for a bit and turned his head upwards to examine the night sky that’s above them two. “I’m glad that I’ve spent my childhood, teenage years and a bit of my adulthood with him. I know I can conquer the world if he’s beside me. He deserves all the love and happiness in the world. But enough of me talking about my best friend, how about you tell me about your best friend”

Kunimi scoffs before letting out a little laugh as he looks across to see the other apartment buildings in their neighborhood.

“My best friend huh. He’s a little bit of everything if that makes any sense. He’s nice, annoying, cranky, respectful, funny, easy to hang around with and so much more. He’s a great person and I’m thankful that I’ve spent most of my life with him. I think the correct word to describe us would be soulmates. I can tell him anything and everything and not feel anxious because I trust him with my whole being. I guess I can say that he’s my life partner in a sense. We can go on our own paths and we’d be okay because distance can never ruin our friendship. I think… the stars love us Kindaichi”

It was Kindaichi’s turn to laugh as he turned to look at his best friend.

“So you decided to become Shakespeare within a few minutes”

“Oh shut up”

“Hmm wanna conquer a kingdom or something?”

“Yutaro its 2018”

“Fuck…”

“Thank you though…. for being beside me all this time. I appreciate you so much and I hope you know that”

“Oh no I do know that Mr. Kunimi Akira. I hope you know that you’re worth everything”

Kindaichi making sure that Kunimi’s worth everything was something he said years ago on the park bench when Kunimi was feeling insecure about himself. Kindaichi made a promise to himself to be there for Kunimi at all times because he knew that Kunimi would always be there for him and he has been all this time.

“So are you gonna text him or”

“KINDAICHI”

“SORRY”

“I’ll text him in a bit”

“Don’t be an asshole”

“Being an asshole is my speciality best friend”

“Oh lord”

With a night so beautiful like this as the stars shine above them, Kindaichi knew that nothing could possibly go wrong. It was what Kunimi said a few minutes ago, the stars must love them.

_Everything was going to be fine_

Everything was not going to be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm working on a kunikage hospital au (about 6k words in)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21 year olds planning a birthday party... what a disaster

**March, 2018 (Two Days Before Kunimi’s Birthday)**

“This shit is gonna be a disaster”

“Yachi, who told you to invite so many people?”

“How the fuck did 7 people turn into 20? WE CAN’T FIT 20 PEOPLE IN THE APARTMENT”

“STOP SCREAMING”

“TSUKKI SHUT UP AND FINISH YOUR ASSIGNMENTS”

Just like a few days ago, the group of friends excluding Kunimi were sitting in the living room all huddled up discussing the plan that’ll be executed in a few days. They were in Yachi’s apartment this time and were practically on the verge of ripping each other’s throats out due to the disagreements regarding the party.

Kunimi was at his parents house as they were leaving the country soon and wanted to spend time with their son since they won’t be there for his birthday. Kunimi initially refused but it took massive amounts of convincing to get him out of his bed. Kindaichi may have promised him a bunch of bags filled with salted caramel candy if he went and Kunimi would never say no to salted caramel.

“I couldn’t find any blue streamers or blue balloons at the stores. The universe is literally against us all” Kenjirou comments as he lays down on the floor

Kindaichi lets out a laugh before responding with “it’ll be fine. Plus half of the plan is already done with Kageyama saying that he’ll come”

“Please Yachi basically threatened him with that text; yes was the only option”

“No I didn’t”

“I don’t know about you but telling someone that if they don’t come to the party, you’ll barge into their apartment and drag them out sounds like a threat”

“Tsukki shut up”

“Do you think they’ll make out at the party?”

“KENJIROU” the four friends scream out

“WHAT? IT’S JUST A QUESTION”

“Anyways, no need to worry. I have a gut feeling that everything’s going to go alright”

“Do you think everything would have been fine by now if Kageyama went to Seijoh?” Tsukki asked causing all his friends to stare in confusion not knowing how to answer the question

“What a way to ruin the mood Tsukki”

“It’s a harmless question, Tadashi”

“Nah I doubt it,” Kindaichi answered with a straight face. “I’m pretty sure everything would have been worse if he went there. He changed for the better at Karasuno so there was no need to have him in Seijoh. He changed so much within a few months that Kunimi and I were beyond shocked when we saw him”

“The tea’s boiling so it sounds like a perfect time for a storytime, Kindaichi”

Yachi shoves Yamaguchi and he topples on the floor before getting up and checking on the tea, not wanting to create a mess like last time.

“Kenjirou and Yachi weren’t there but it was early on in our first year of high school. It was the first practice game between Seijoh and Karasuno and Kunimi and I hadn’t seen Kageyama in months after our graduation from Kitagawa. He was so different” Kindaichi halts a bit before continuing. “It pissed me off so much at the time. He didn’t yell at his teammates like he did with us. It sucked you know- to know that we weren’t enough for him to change back then. Kunimi didn’t think too much about it but I knew he was just as upset as I was”

“You guys didn’t tell Kageyama about this right?”

“Nope, we had to keep our high school pride”

Shirabu and Tsukki snorted loudly while Yachi and Yamaguchi cackled on the top of their lungs

“HELP”

“High school pride”

“Please this is ridiculous”

“But like, did Kunimi say anything particular about it?”

Kindaichi titled his head a bit on his right side to think

“Nah not really, he kinda just said that Kageyama could go fuck himself”

The four friends shook their head in agreement

“Sounds like Kunimi”

“Hmm okay okay enough talking, Tadashi and Yachi finish up your assignments. I’m tired of the professor calling out you two in class”

“Ms.Yachi Hitoka, I have realized that you never turned in your project from 2 weeks ago” Shirabu mimicked the professor and it was all Yachi needed for her to smack him on the head.

“Children. You all are children” Tsukki murmured as he stood up to take a call

**June, 2012**

Seijoh accepted the offer that the coach of Karasuno had requested regarding a practice match between the two schools. The main stipulation Seijoh asked for was that Karasuno’s first year setter, Kageyama Tobio, had to be the starting setter.

Oikawa had requested that specific stipulation as he wanted to see as to how much his junior had grown as a setter. Last time he checked, the latter had the nickname “King Of The Court” which intrigued the older setter.

Kunimi and Kindaichi didn’t think too much about it as they had already assumed that all they would see was the setter yelling and ordering around the team he was in just like before. They felt bad for the Karasuno team but they also could care less since they were from a different high school.

But what they saw instead during the game bewildered all of the former Kitagawa Daiichi players.

_Kageyama apologized to his teammate_

Kunimi and Kindaichi’s eyes were wide open when they saw what just happened before their very eyes. The guy that yelled at them nonstop to keep up with him just a few months ago was now apologizing to his teammate. Both friends thought of it as a fluke and proceeded to go back to the game.

What happened moments after added to their confusion. The short player who happened to be a middle blocker shocked them both by being able to match with Kageyama’s tempo. It hurt Kindaichi to see someone be able to reach Kageyama’s toss and spike the ball in perfectly. It killed him that he wasn’t able to do that back in middle school. Kunimi realized the tension and eased Kindaichi by saying that the past doesn’t matter and that he needs to focus on the current game.

It’s as if the world was against Kindaichi today as what happened after the game hurt him even more. Kageyama came up to him at the water foundation and started to talk to him and Kindaichi couldn’t help but yell at him with all the frustration he’s held in all day.

“I’m not recolining with you. We weren’t friends in the first place so don’t apologize”

“Yeah” Kageyama simply nodded his head

Kindaichi cringed at himself for speaking like that but he couldn’t help it. The person who was so demanding back in middle school was confronting him and he didn’t know what to do besides let out his annoyance.

Kageyama walked away and turned his attention to the middle blocker he apologized to during the game. Once again, what Kageyama said seemed to surprise Kindaichi.

Kunimi walked in a moment after and saw his best friend abruptly standing in the hall looking at the two Karasuno teammates talking.

“What were you guys talking about?” Kunimi leans against the door

“He said…. ‘we’. He used to always say ‘I’ like he was the only one playing. It’s kinda frustrating”

Kunimi walks up to Kindaichi, standing shoulder to shoulder before slapping his best friend on the back as a way of telling him to not worry about the past.

It did hurt Kunimi as well although he never verbally stated it. He saw Kageyama after months and he suddenly changed so much and it broke his heart a bit when he thought of how he wasn’t able to change Kageyama but other people were able to.

Oh well, Kunimi thought.

No need to think about the past anyways

**March, 2018 (Minutes Before Kunimi’s Birthday)**

**11:53pm**

Kunimi laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. In approximately 7 minutes, he’d turn 21. The age is known as a turning point in many people’s lives but Kunimi didn’t believe in any of that bullshit. He simply thought of it as him getting older and being a year closer to death.

**11:55pm**

Kunimi knew his friends were going to barge into his room once the clock hit 12am just like they did every year. As always, Kunimi thought of nothing when it came to his birthday. He could care less and thought of the day as any other day. He didn’t care for presents but knew that they were all bought with love so he accepted them with full arms.

**11:57pm**

His phone was lighting up every few seconds so he assumed that it was all the early birthday messages from his friends, family and college classmates. He turned to his left and got up, staring at the night sky as always.

It was a darker shade of blue tonight. It was as if the skies knew it was Kunimi’s birthday in just a few minutes.

“Hmm, I guess the skies are wishing me too” Kunimi smiles slightly

**11:59pm**

As he continued to admire the night sky with the moonlight shining down, Kunimi’s mind began to wander around and think about someone he hasn’t thought about during this time of night in a while.

He thought about the simple text conversation they had a few days ago. It was a straightforward talk about how they both were and Kunimi cringed just thinking about how awkward the texts were.

_I guess that’s what happens when you’re acquaintances_

Kunimi realized that the setter never mentioned his birthday so Kunimi assumed that he forgot. He wasn’t expecting him to remember but it did sting his heart just a bit.

_Just a bit_

The former wing spiker believes he moved on from the setter years ago but the setter somehow managed to still have an effect on him. Truth be told, Kunimi hadn’t thought about Kageyama in years until that one talk at the cafe a few weeks ago when he confessed to his friends that he liked the setter years ago and that he kind of still does.

Kunimi wondered if he’d be happy if he got a “happy birthday” text from him. Would he be happy if Kageyama remembered his birthday or would be mad that the setter somehow remembered when he never sent him birthday texts these past few years.

**12am (Kunimi’s Birthday)**

The clock rang 12 and Kunimi turned his head once he heard his bedroom door being slammed open. He rolled his eyes knowing who created the huge noise at this time of night.

He turned around to see the five of his friends standing in the corner of his room, Shirabu was holding onto a cake and they all had their phones in their hand as they recorded everything.

“Fuck, you know you guys don’t have to do this every year”

“Since when do we listen to you, you annoying ox” (1997 is the year of the ox)

All five friends walked towards Kunimi and started singing on the top of their lungs, ignoring the fact that the neighbors are most likely asleep and the fact that they sound horrible and that they’re not on pitch but Kunimi still appreciated it as he loved them all so much.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KUNIMI  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU”

Kunimi couldn’t help but smile brightly as his friends did their annual tradition of wishing him exactly when the clock rang 12. He quickly blew out the candles as they all sat around him; some on the bed while the others sat on the carpet.

“I’m gonna assume that Yamaguchi paid for the cake”

All of Kunimi’s friends start laughing cheerfully indicating that Kunimi’s assumption was correct. Kunimi knew they all argued about who was going to pay for the cake as that’s what always happens when it’s one of their birthdays.

“So birthday boy, what did you wish for?” Shirabu asked as he laid down on Kunimi’s bed

“Wished for you all to stop bothering 24/7”

It took less than a second for all the pillows to be thrown at Kunimi and for Yamaguchi and Kinadichi to tackle him off the bed. They were all goofing around throwing things from corner to corner and screaming continuously.

The room was filled with joy and happiness.

It was indeed the calm before the storm

**12pm**

Exactly 12 hours after the massacre of yelling and fun that occurred, Kunimi woke up with the sun shining on his face. He cursed himself for not closing the curtains and pulling down the blinds before sleeping.

He leaned over to grab his phone and saw that it was exactly 12:09pm; it’s too early to be up. He would have gone back to sleep but he decided to instead text back everyone that wished him a happy birthday. It was the least he can do.

After washing up, Kunimi headed towards the kitchen to make his daily cup of coffee. He saw a note that Kindachi left and Kunimi realized that his best friend wasn’t in the apartment.

_Make sure to eat breakfast instead of drinking that nasty cup of coffee you’re probably making right now. I’ll be outside for a bit but I’ll be home in a few hours_

-Yutaro

Kunimi put the note in his pocket and began to take out the breakfast Kindaichi made earlier that was stored in the fridge. It was a large dish; baked salmon with a cup of rice on the side. He proceeded to warm up the food before leaning back on the counter as he shook his head wondering as to when Kindaichi even had the time to make this in the morning.

He sat on the sofa as he ate his breakfast that was basically brunch at this point. He turned on the tv and saw that there was a replay of a recent Division 1 Volleyball match; Schweiden Adlers vs EJP Raijin. He didn’t know most of the members personally of either teams besides Kageyama and Ushijima but he did recognize a few faces like the white haired wing spiker who jumps really high and the middle blocker who read blocks really well.

Whenever Kunimi watched professional games, he would often wonder how he would look in the uniform of the team that was on the screen. He also thought about what team he would be a part of and how he would play on the court.

Kunimi was and still is asked about why he never went pro. Everyone knew that he was an amazing spiker that understood any team’s sense of play within a few minutes so they found it strange that someone that held so much talent chose to not continue playing the sport after highschool. Many assumed it was because he didn’t love the sport anymore or that he maybe got slightly hurt during a game and didn’t want to risk anything but it wasn’t because of those reasons.

It was simply because Kunimi never had an ambition to make volleyball his career. He loved the sport although he only really put in a lot of effort during the last half of a game. He appreciated all the comments he received over the years of being a great spiker but he didn’t want to go pro. He kept volleyball as a hobby while Kindaichi joined a Division 2 team as a middle blocker.

As he continued to watch the match on tv, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction every time the commentators praised Kageyama, calling him an amazing setter. He didn’t think too much about the feeling he got in his stomach everytime Kageyama was shown on the screen.

He soon turned off the tv and at that moment, the doorbell rang. Kunimi let out a huff as he knew who was on the opposite side of the door.

He opened the door and saw Yachi and Yamaguchi outside with smirks on their faces. Kunimi knew the looks too well and let the two come inside.

“Get dressed. We’re going shopping” Yachi shouted

“We need to destroy the Mean Girls dvd that’s in your living room” Kunimi yells out as he walks towards his bedroom with his two friends right behind him.

Kunimi got dressed quickly and was dragged outside. His two friends were taking him on a so-called “birthday cruise” which made absolutely no sense since they were on land, not water but he didn’t question it. He knew they were simply going to take him to stores and buy him an excessive amount of clothes and food which he did not need.

What he didn’t know was that taking him outside was simply an act to get him out of the apartment complex so Kindaichi, Tsukki and Shirabu can go to Yachi’s apartment and start decorating. They could have just let Kunimi stay home since the party wasn't going to be in his apartment but the group of friends needed to make sure that the surprise stayed a surprise till the very end.

As the trio left the apartment complex, the other trio sneaked into Yachi’s apartment, dumping all the decorations on the floor to begin decorating as quickly as possible.

Yes, the party wasn’t until 7pm but a little over six hours wasn’t enough to decorate the apartment, especially when the designers happened to be three foolish guys named Kindaichi, Tsukishima and Shirabu.

“WHERE ARE THE BALLOONS?”

“KENJI, IT’S IN THE THIRD BOX”

“KINDAICHI, I CAN’T FIND THE CONFETTI”

“CAN WE DECORATE THE BALLOONS WITH CONFETTI?”

“NO” both Kindaichi and Tsukki yelled at Shirabu causing him to frown a bit in disappointment

The three friends began to take everything out of the few boxes before Kindaichi screamed out of nowhere.

“WAIT WE NEED TO VACUUM”

“OHHH” the two friends responded as they ran to open the 4th closet where Yachi kept the vacuum and all the cleaning supplies in.

Kindaichi began to vacuum while Tsukki walked into the kitchen to start cleaning it down. Shirabu ran down the hallway to start cleaning up the two bedrooms and the bathroom.

The cleaning took around 30 minutes and then they began to start decorating. Tsukki was in charge of taping on the streamers and word bubbles on the walls. Shirabu was helping out with the balloons and placed some on the floor nicely to cover up the carpet. Kindaichi was putting up wall decor on two walls and adding the necessary materials needed onto the main tables.

The decorating took around two hours with a few breaks in between but the apartment was designed beautifully. It was simple but they knew Kunimi would love it although he didn’t want a party in the first place.

“I’M TIRED”

“Kunimi, we’ve only been shopping for two hours”

Kunimi turned to Yamaguchi for some backup on his claim but all he got was a “Yachi is right. It’s only been two hours” causing Kunimi to let out a groan.

“Come on, it’s time to have lunch” Yamaguchi pulled Kunimi to the nearest restaurant, one they all often went to after finals were over.

“Kindaichi’s probably at home waiting for me”

Yachi and Yamaguchi snorted a bit as Kunimi had no idea that his best friend wasn’t at their apartment but was actually at Yachi’s apartment decorating for the surprise party. They proceeded to carry on with their plan of keeping Kunimi out till around 6pm.

**6:20pm**

20 minutes passed by since Kunimi returned to his apartment. Kindaichi wasn’t home so Kunimi assumed that he stayed out for dinner which he didn’t mind. He planned on changing out of his clothes right away but got caught up on texting a few friends that aren’t able to come say happy birthday in person since they’re out of the country.

Oikawa was out in Argentina playing for San Juan while Hinata was in Brazil playing beach volleyball. It was too early for either of them to be up but Kunimi as always didn’t question it.

After he was done texting them, he went to his room to change into his pajamas before walking to the kitchen to make coffee; his 4th cup today. Everything was going well till Kunimi heard the doorbell ring for the 2nd time today.

“LET ME BE AT PEACE” he screamed, getting off the couch before opening the door to see Shirabu waiting outside.

“What do you want?”

“Get dressed nicely” the med student putting emphasis on the term “nicely”

“I just got back from outside. I’m not leaving again.”

“I don’t remember asking you any questions” Shirabu bluntly stated, causing Kunimi to roll his eyes for the 2872th time today. “Just hurry up and get ready”

Kunimi huffed out, muttering a bunch of curses before storming into his room and changing. If this were any other day, he would have realized that something was a bit off especially with Shirabu dressed up nicely but Kunimi was too tired from all the shopping he had to endure that he didn’t realize anything.

By the time Kunimi was done getting ready, it was around 6:50. Shirabu and him walked outside the apartment and into the hallways till they reached Yachi’s apartment. As he walked side by side with Shirabu, Kunimi realized what was going on. He made a mental note to smack Kindaichi for going along with this.

He entered Yachi’s apartment and the chaos began.

“SURPRISE”

Kunimi glanced around the living room and kitchen of Yachi’s apartment that was practically drenched in the color blue, his favorite color. He realized that it wasn’t just the five friends he expected to be inside but instead there were other people as well and a lot of them. He assumed that there were around 15 to 20 people in the apartment which made no sense because NONE of their apartments can fit that many people.

Kunimi’s thought bubble popped as Shirabu pushed him inside towards the living room. The birthday boy decided to sit on the sofa where Iwaizumi and Yahaba were sitting.

“Happy birthday bro!!” they both explained as they pushed Kunimi down to sit in the middle cushion of the sofa.

The two began to talk to Kunimi for about 10 minutes before they got up to talk to the other people at the party. The five friends who Kunimi knew planned this all walked up to him and softly punched him on both of his arms as he blankly stared at them.

“This wasn’t necessary”

“Oh it is Kunimi. You’ll thank us later” Yachi winked causing Kunimi to be confused a bit as he had no idea what she was talking about.

“There’s another surprise waiting for you” Tsukki continued to drink the beverage that was in the cup he was holding and Kunimi hoped that it wasn’t alcohol.

“I don’t like the sound of that”

“You don’t like the sound of anything Kunimi so get up and have fun for fucks sake”

“I can’t believe that just came out of Shirabu’s mouth” Yamaguchi’s eyes widen slightly

“Yeah I can’t believe that either”

Yamaguchi got up to talk to Makki while Yachi went into her room to change her shirt. Tsukki sat next to Mattsun to challenge him to a round of Mario Kart while Shirabu went outside to the balcony to answer Semi’s call.

Sitting on the couch was the best friend duo, Kunimi and Kindaichi.

“So this was why you weren’t at the apartment earlier”

Kindaichi looked down at the floor not wanting to make contact with Kunimi’s eyes that were basically drilling him.

“Sorry”

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine. Plus, I think this will make up for us not attending the reunion a few months ago”

Kindaichi laughed hard as he remembered the series of yelling he and Kunimi received for not attending the reunion. But it really wasn’t their fault, it was mid term season.

“I just don’t get why you had to hide it from me”

“Telling you would cancel out the term ‘surprise’ in the phrase surprise party, ya dumbass”

“Hmm I guess”

They continued to talk for another 15 minutes before the doorbell rang.

“I’LL GET IT” Yukie screams out

“You guys invited more people?”

Kindaichi stiffened at the question that was asked. Kunimi was confused as to why Kindaichi was suddenly getting scared but he assumed that he wasn’t scared but simply a bit cold. Kunimi got up and walked towards the windows to close it but stopped after hearing a specific voice.

A voice he hasn’t heard in person in a few years.

“Sorry I’m late, practice ran a bit late and I lost track of time”

“It’s fine, come on in” Yachi screamed from inside

Kunimi shook his head as he thought he was hallucinating. Maybe the cold was getting to him too. But once again, he halted for a second after hearing the specific name being called.

“Kageyama, get your ass over here”

Kunimi quickly let go of the window ignoring the loud noise that was created as the window slammed downwards. He turned around and looked straight at the person he was not expecting to see tonight or ever again in his life. When the boy with the night sky in his eyes returned the eye contact Kunimi was giving him, Kunimi looked away and turned his attention to his best friend sitting on the sofa.

Kunimi glares at Kindaichi for a few seconds before mouthing the words “what the fuck”.

The other four friends that were a part of the plan looked at each other in panic. The gut feeling of the plan backfiring on them was now eating them up inside.

Tonight is definitely going to be a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this kind of early bc i wanna post another chapter on Saturday/Sunday :)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: tinyshirabu


End file.
